The Demon s Mine
by Orihime Inoue Kurozaki
Summary: han pasado 500 años de la ultima vez que la vio, pero ahora todo cambiara nada sera igual. El amor, pasión y traición estarán a flor de piel y la verdad saldrá a la luz después de 500 años. "eres mio no importa el tiempo que pase o las circunstancias eres mio y de nadie mas" dijo ella dándole un beso posesivo y mordiendo su cuello—. lo mismo digo para ti Orihime—dijo en un gemido—
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEMON IS MINE**

 **Prologo**

Todo tiene un comienzo o un destino pero el mío ya estaba escrito desde antes que naciera. Hay muchas historias sobre el destino, la vida y todo lo referente a que no tiene explicación lógica, un ejemplo de ellos son las historias de brujas, fantasmas, demonios, vampiros etc. Yo no creía en eso hasta que lo conocí a él y cambio todo mi mundo, volviéndolo una tormenta de sentimientos que jamás haya sentido en toda mi jodida vida.

Todo comenzó el primer día que lo mire en el Instituto de Karakura, tenía puesto el uniforme de la institución, pantalón gris, unos mocasines negros una playera color gris oscuro a diferencia de otros alumnos ya que es blanca y el chaleco del mismo color del pantalón solo que él, la tenía abierta y mostrando un aire desinteresado. Pero lo que me llamo la atención es su singular color de cabello es de un naranja más claro que el mío además de largo hasta su cintura algo extraño en un hombre, lo hace ver un aire sexy y salvaje que me volvió loca, su entrecejo levemente fruncido y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate con facciones masculina muy marcadas complexión delgada y musculosa y una altura alrededor de 1.80 metros.

͞͞͞͞͞͞͞͞͞͞͞͞͞͞͞ Orihime se hace tarde vamos — dijo mi amiga Tatsuki— ya sabes cómo es la maestra apúrate —me jalo del brazo para irnos directo al salón de clases y perdí de vista a ese hermoso chico—.

Entramos a clases ya que la maestra Misao Ochi, es una maestra alta de unos 28 años cabello corto a la altura del cuello color café, unos ojos color café grandes, siempre trae sus lentes de lectura. Estaba explicando la clase cuando entro él.

—Llega tarde señor Kurosaki— dijo la maestra en un tono despreocupado— chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo viene del Instituto de Londres estará con nosotros los próximos 3 años espero que se lleven bien con el siéntate a lado de Tatsuki Arisawa — termino de decir la maestra y siguió la clase—.

El dirigió su mirada hacia a mi note algo en su mirada, como de ¿Nostalgia? ¿Añoranza? ¿Rabia? ¿Odio? Un mar de sentimientos que me desconcertaron mucho ya que nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Yo le devuelvo la mirada confundida pero el, la aparta y me ignora.

—wow amiga creo que le gustaste —dijo mi amiga con una risa picara—.

Hm — digo con una sonrisa torcida—

—ori hasta cuando vas a vivir con lo mismo— dijo en un tono preocupada— le corte—

Lo siento tengo que irme —

Y así paso el resto del día en la escuela y no deje de pensar en ese chico pero bueno la vida sigue… un poco sobre mi

Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue tengo 17 años curso primer año de Instituto antes mido 1.67 mi cabello es de un naranja intenso como el atardecer lo escondo debajo de una peluca color azul poseo unos ojos color gris plata, un color extraño lose, los herede de mi madre. No me gusta hablar de mi familia, soy una chica con el cuerpo muy desarrollado, que me hacer ver una "mujer" más madura no destaco mucho en la escuela porque no quiero llamar la atención de nadie paso desapercibida, me gusta mucho cantar, solo que no lo hago en público y soy buena en artes todo lo que tenga que ver con pinturas dibujos etc. Soy un desastre en la cocina me gusta experimentar con la comida, que para muchos no es comestible pero para mí sí, se cocinar pero me gusta lo raro, anormal lo que es único y que no pueda ser comparado con alguien porque cada persona es única e irrepetible. Mi personalidad es algo ingenua e inocente. Pero no lo demuestro a cualquiera. Todos tienen un lado oscuro en su personalidad y yo muestro ese lado, el odio la ira, la frialdad, no muestro mi verdadero ser a nadie, ni siquiera Tatsuki conoce mi verdadero ser ya que es una máscara de todo lo que reflejo, un reflejo de la persona que quiero ser, pero a la vez no lo soy.

Tengo dos tatuajes uno debajo de mi pecho derecho en forma de una flor como mis horquillas desde que tengo uso de razón han estado ahí antes de que me desarrollara por completo y otro en mi hombro izquierdo es un copo de nieve color azul atravesado por una espada conocida por Zangetsu y en la espada tiene las iniciales "M" nadie sabe de esto más que yo.

Uso ropa 5 tallas más grandes que yo, soy poco femenina y cuento con una cicatriz en mi ojo izquierdo lo cubro con mi flequillo mi cabello me llega debajo de mis muslos pero me recojo todo mi cabello en un moño y me pongo una peluca de color azul con flequillo y creen que es mi color de cabello natural. Sufrí mucho en el pasado pero como dice la frase

" _aquellos que sufrieron en el pasado sabrán el momento indicado para dejar todo el dolor atrás y empezar a vivir una vida de dicha y felicidad"_

 _Que equivocada estaba y con la llegada de, el todo todo empeoro_

 **N/A:** _hola es mi primer IchiHime espero que les guste la historia tanto a mi como escribirla ya tengo casi terminado el primer cap espero que les guste bleach y sus personajes ni me pertenecen le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei la historia es completamente mía es de demonios y digan no al plagio y al IchiRuki xDD sayonara_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

 _ **600 AÑOS ATRÁS**_

 _Era un día soleado en la época del sengoku en el antiguo Japón, una época de constantes guerras y peleas por territorios entre los señores feudales y el mismo imperio japonés, las guerras dejaron grandes estragos en las poblaciones, escases de alimentos y una economía decaída por las mismas guerras._

 _También en esa época existieron grandes demonios (_ _Yōkai_ _) y sacerdotisas y un sinfín de seres sobrenaturales que pisaron la faz de la tierra. Los demonios eran caracterizados por ser hermosos pero a la vez despiadados eran respetados por todos ya que eran de una raza superior a cualquier otra y eran los mejores guerreros en todo Japón Feudal. Y había clases entre los mismos demonios ellos habitaban en "otro mundo" conocido como el infierno. Un lugar donde las llamas arden y son eternas solo los demonios habitaban hay, y algunos humanos ya que eran la pareja o esclavos, porque no todos los humanos resistirían estar ahí._

 _Lo que más caracteriza a un demonio son sus poderes ya que estos son únicos e irrepetibles solo existían 4 demonios los más fuertes, poderosos, sanguinarios, rudos y feroces que se han visto en toda la historia de su raza. Eran dos hombres y dos mujeres._

 _Sosuke Aizen: cabello y ojos castaños una personalidad extrañamente amable para muchos ya que los demonios no suelen demostrar esa parte de ellos un cuerpo muy bien proporcionad. Era el tercer demonio más poderosos de todos era el general del ejército del Rey su poder ira inmenso si, pero tenía sus límites él estaba casado y enamorado de su pareja pero el poder y el odio superan el amor y lo ciega convirtiéndolo en un ser despiadado._

 _Sakura Aizen: Cabello rojo como el fuego y unos hermosos y hechizantes ojos color negro. Con un cuerpo hermoso y muy proporcionado, una Yōkai despiadada con sus enemigos su poder superaba por lo mucho a Aizen aparte de tener poderes demoniacos, tenía poder de Miko, y no era cualquier poder, ya que en esta raza nunca nacieron demonios con poderes espirituales, ya que este era un caso único y raro su poder era tan grande que tuvo que ser sellado dentro de un "contenedor" estos eran unas horquillas de flor con seis pétalos. La familia de que ella procedía era desconocida nadie sabe de sus orígenes, porque fue encontrada por el Clan Aizen la recogió y paso a formar parte del clan y con el tiempo la pareja eterna de Sosuke Aizen y a ser los líderes del Clan._

 _Orihime Inoue: Cabello de color naranja intenso como el sol largo hasta debajo de su cintura, ojos de color gris plata, un color extraño pero hermoso, piel blanca como la luna, y un hermoso cuerpo. Es la miko más poderosa que piso el planeta tierra sus poderes a parte de purificar eran de sanar y ayudaba a las personas sin importar si eran malas o buenas hacia el bien pero lo que más caracterizaba era su hermosa sonrisa y un poder oculto._

 _Mugetsu: Príncipe del infierno cabello color negro como la oscuridad y largo hasta debajo de su cintura, y unos ojos rojos como la sangre un cuerpo muy proporcionado y cubierto por unas vendas y un hakama de color negro y la espada realmente poderosa, él es el príncipe de los infiernos y el más poderoso de toda su raza, una personalidad despiadada, rebelde, arrogante, pero ama y protege a los suyos como nadie._

 _Ellos son los más poderosos que pisaron la faz de la tierra, pero la joven que falta fue arrebatada de sus padres, y llevada al mundo humano en vengaza hacia estos seres despiadados, desataron la furia de Sakura a Aizen le dio igual solo a él le importaba el poder quería ser el Rey y destronar a Isshin El rey de los demonios y padre de Mugetsu. Sakura los persiguió y mato a esos humanos pero se dio cuenta de una cosa. Ya no quería estar al lado de Aizen, de un día para otro cambio y ella lo noto a través de su raitasu, y eso le serbio como excusa para escapar de él y mantener a salvo a su hija en el mundo humano, donde sello los poderes de ella y la bebe._

 _Pasaron 16 años Sakura había muerto y dejo a su hija en un templo sagrado para que cuidaran de ella y que Aizen jamás la encontrase. Porque su hija sería la única en destruir a Aizen con la ayuda de su Pareja Predestinada el Príncipe Mugetsu._

 _ **ACTUALIDAD**_

Todo era oscuro no veía nada mis manos y pies se encontraban atados en la fría y dura pared del sótano dolían a horrores sentía como mis muñecas se zafarían de mis brazos, tengo mucha hambre y sed, no sé cuándo fue la última vez que probé un bocado, preparado por mi madre. Lo único que podía hacer ahí es estar atada a la pared sin hacer nada y que me duela todo el cuerpo por los golpes proporcionados por mi padre.

Escucho que la puerta se abre la luz entra por la puerta y refleja en mis ojos lastimándolos, empiezo a parpadear para acostumbrarme a la luz que no me ha dado en días. Estaba toda sucia y apestosa a orines y desechos fecales todo un asco y con heridas abiertas e infectadas parecía que iba a morir en este estado sino me curaba pronto. Lo cual no lo creo tan posible ya que llevo mucho tiempo aquí y no me he sentido al borde de la muerte porque consumo mi propia sangre _(_ _ **N/A**_ _: los demonios beben de su propia sangre para curarse y evitar de alguna forma que mueran de hambre se alimentan igual que los humano o se alimentan de sus parejas pueden durar 100 años sin alimentarse de ellas)._

Pero algo me llamo la atención ese hombre que entraba por la puerta del sótano, no era mi padre era un hombre mayor con el cabello blanco y ojos color gris oscuro, lo que llamo mi atención era la vestimenta de este hombre, pantalones de vestir color gris y un suéter de color blanco.

Han pasado 600 años bien venida al futuro Orihime Inoue

En ese momento mi mundo se detuvo porque yo no sabía que fuera un demonio solo era una sacerdorisa humana pero veo que es todo lo contrario…

CONTINUARA….

 **N/A:** Hola amores sé que tarde en subir el cap pero la universidad me traía loca con los exámenes y tarea espero que disfruten el cap pronto actualizare ya que estaré 2 semanas de vacaciones lindo ombligo de semana xD y gracias por el apoyo perdón por los errores de ortografía


End file.
